


Teen Wolf Erotic Haiku

by SleepDepraved



Series: Haiku [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Haiku, Incest, M/M, Multi, Other, Too Many So Not Gonna List All Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepDepraved/pseuds/SleepDepraved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly like the title suggests.</p><p>Haiku in either 5-7-5 syllables format<br/>or freeform with less than 14 syllables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Derek/Stiles | Switch

Stiles wants to fuck him.

Derek ponders it briefly;

doesn’t mind switching.


	2. Stiles | Tongue

What is Stiles doing—

licking under his cock head.

Damn that fucking tongue.


	3. Allison/Scott/Isaac | Try

Allison’s curious;

So Scott says he will try it—

sucking Isaac’s shaft.


	4. Derek/Peter | Warm

Derek has passed out.

Such a warm omega cunt;

Peter doesn’t stop.


	5. Jackson & Danny | Both

Jackson and Danny

stuffing him at the same time;

he can take them both.


	6. Lydia/Kira | Juice

Kira is panting.

Lydia is gushing hot slick.

Pussy juice everywhere.


	7. Omega | Auction

Virgin omega hole,

Selling to highest bidder.

Only sixteen years old.


	8. Scott/Stiles | Dice

Two best friends roll dice.

Who should be the bottom first?

Scott rolls 2; Stiles 6.


	9. Scott/Allison | Deeper

Ally loves wolf sex.

Knot me deeper god dammnit.

Scott! Don't fucking stop.


	10. Peter/Sheriff | Thick

Peter figured he

loves bouncing on sheriff cock

because it's so thick.


	11. Derek/Stiles | Fogged

Fogged Camaro:

Breath in his lap

Stiles swallows


	12. Derek | Plus

Not possible...

Derek stares at

a blue plus


	13. Chris/Isaac | Daddy

Daddy Chris...

put your pups in me

Isaac begging


	14. Derek/Stiles | Rain

Rain falling non stop

on the back of Sourwolf

fucking Little Red.


	15. Derek/Peter | Submission

I said I'd submit,

so just get over with it.

I'm ready Uncle.


End file.
